grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Endangered
|season = 2 |number = 19 |image = 219-holding baby.png |airdate = April 30, 2013 |viewers = 5.77 million |writer = Spiro Skentzos |director = David Straiton |guests = Eric Tiede as Vincent Erin Way as Jocelyn Sharon Sachs as Harper |co-stars = Glen Baggerly as SERT #1 Rick Walters as SERT #2 Other Co-stars |objects = Nick's Key Sauver Sa Peau |literary = Little Brother and Little Sister |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the nineteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the forty-first episode overall. It first aired on April 30, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Nick is in his trailer, musing over the key and wondering what it's hiding. John is driving in his vehicle on the farm when he notices a dead cow on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he finds more cows. All of them have their stomachs and insides ripped out and mutilated. When John gets up, he sees something humanoid and glowing. He reaches for the gun in his vehicle and the glowing creature attacks him, pushing him into a sharp fencepost on the back of his vehicle. John is dead by the time Robert Hadley gets to him. Robert sees the glowing creature in the distance running away. The creature is escaping when he gets caught on a barbed wire and leaves behind a piece of glowing skin. Rosalee and Monroe are talking in Monroe's kitchen. Monroe comments on his family's old-fashioned ways and expresses his unwillingness to have them come over to visit him because of Nick living with him and the rivalry between Grimms and Blutbaden. The two begin kissing on the topic of relationships, but are interrupted by Nick barging in, asking for Monroe's help. Nick notices the two of them and awkwardly exits. With the mood lost, Monroe goes after him, asking what he needed. Nick apologizes and tells Monroe about the key Aunt Marie gave him and how it makes part of a map. Monroe takes it downstairs to do some research because he thinks he recognizes the style of the map. Monroe's great-great-great grandfather was a cartographer, and Monroe pulls out a map and is convinced that the map on the key leads to an area in Germany. Juliette is slowly remembering Nick. She studies a photograph of them kissing, and reminisces about that kiss under the mistletoe and the first time Nick tells her he loved her. The Glühenvolk , Vincent, stumbles into an abandoned farmhouse where a very pregnant woman, Jocelyn, asks for him to "give it to her." He woges back to human form and gives her a bloody mass of meat, later known to be cow ovaries, and she consumes them. The couple muse over the baby, but Vincent thinks it's too dangerous to stay there and decides they have to move again, much to Jocelyn's displeasure. A scraggly man is in his trailer a little more than 130 miles outside of Portland when he hears the police scanner report cow mutilations and someone claiming they saw an alien. He grins and begins to drive towards Portland. Captain Renard returns to his office to find Nick waiting for him there. Nick asks him about the 7 keys, and Renard answers him as best he can. He tells Nick that the Royal Families have 4 of the 7 keys, and counting Nick's, there are 2 keys unaccounted for. The royal families have, and will, torture or use any means to get the rest. They muse over where the map made by the keys might lead to that's so important that people were willing to die and kill to find or protect it. Nick is skeptical that Renard is betraying his family, but Renard states that his family hates him, and prefer that he was never born. He says they want as little to do with him as possible, even trying to kill him on occasion. Wu comes in and tells them that there has been a reported case of cattle mutilations, a possible homicide, and a sighting of aliens. While investigating, Robert Hadley claims to have seen a blue, glowing humanoid figure run off after killing his friend. Wu and Nick are skeptical. They ask Robert where the "alien" ran off to, and he tells them there's a fence about 3/4 of a mile away. Nick and Wu take Robert's truck to the fence to investigate more and they find a piece of pale blue scaly skin caught on barbed wire in the direction the "alien" ran towards. Nick and Wu return to the farm, and as they are leaving, the man from the trailer, George Lazure, approaches them. He begins ranting fanatically about aliens and tells them that he's a UFOlogist, but Wu answers him sarcastically and they drive away. Maureen Rodriguez is driving through the forest when she sees something standing in the middle of the road causing her to swerve and crash her truck, knocking her out for a few seconds. When she wakes up she looks around and out her window sees Vincent woged, reaching into her truck. George Lazure, the self titled UFOlogist is talking to the witness, Robert, and showing him pictures of aliens. When the witness identifies one of them as the alien he saw, the hunter grins, this time rather maliciously. Vincent returns to Jocelyn, carrying Maureen, who passed out after seeing Vincent. Vincent took her truck because their vehicle was having troubles. They feel bad for her, but, fearing for the baby, they escape with her truck. George sniffs the grass where Vincent had fallen after getting caught on the fence when he was trying to escape. Nick is talking to Harper at the forensics department as she studies the skin Nick collected from the fence. She tells him that it's human, but it contains luciferase, which is found in fireflies and luminous creatures, allowing the skin to glow under stress. Vincent and Jocelyn are driving along forest roads, but the roads are too bumpy for Jocelyn and she tells Vincent he needs to pull over so she can rest. Vincent, while worried that they'll be caught, brings her to an abandoned cottage just off the side of the road in the middle of the woods. He leaves her there while he goes hunting for more cow ovaries for her to eat. Nick is informed by Wu that there was another alien report this time, the victim had been abducted. Juliette goes to Monroe's house and confronts him about her memories. She's worried that Nick wouldn't love her anymore after the way she's been treating him. While Monroe is comforting her, she asks him what a Grimm is. Seeing no way to back out, Monroe gives a vague answer by telling her Nick is different, and can see things no one else can. She remembers Nick saying something similar when he took her to the trailer. George Lazure finds where Vincent and Jocelyn had been staying. He finds blood on the floor, and receives a call. The caller tells him to hurry because they've got four families bidding. The hunter states that "she's ready to give birth" and that he's working on it. He tells the caller not to call again because he'll call when the job is done. He hangs up and woges into a Raub-Kondor. Nick finds a picture of a Glühenvolk in one of his books in the trailer. He receives a call from Wu telling him that the attacks started in Nebraska and that the cows were killed for their ovaries, leaving him more baffled. Nick consults Rosalee in the spice shop and shows her the Glühenvolk picture in his book. She is amazed and excited that Glühenvolk may not be extinct like she had believed. They were thought to be extinct because their hides sold for a lot of money. Rosalee says when she was young, she believed it was good luck to see one. Nick tells her about the cow mutilations and how the ovaries have been taken. Rosalee tells him there must be two Glühenvolk because the ovaries are for a pregnant one, and the other one is hunting for the ovaries. She concludes that based on the number of attacks, the female is about to go into labor. Monroe enters, and is also amazed at the fact that Glühenvolk aren't extinct. Vincent finds a herd of cows and walks towards them. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee deduce where the Glühenvolk could be hiding, and though Nick is reluctant to help a murderer, he agrees to help them because the baby is innocent, and they might be the last of their species. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee find George's trailer. While exploring inside, they realize with horror that he isn't actually a UFOlogist, but actually a Wesen hunter. There is a skinning knife, still with blood on it, operating tables, bottle and bullets filled with Sauver Sa Peau which keeps Wesen fully woged for 6-8 hours after death. They realize that they need to find the Glühenvolk before George does. On the way out of the trailer, Rosalee pours out the Sauver Sa Peau and Monroe takes the bullets. While driving down the road, Nick sees a cottage in the forest and notices that the gate is down. Monroe smells fire and smoke coming from that direction, and they notice tracks leading in, but not out and they decide to investigate. George Lazure locates Vincent. He shoots at him, but only manages to hit the sack of cow ovaries that Vincent was holding. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee enter the cottage and find Jocelyn who asks what they did to Vincent. Nick asks her to tell them where he is. Jocelyn woges and tells them not to hurt her or her baby. Rosalee comments about how Jocelyn is beautiful. Jocelyn suddenly goes into labor. Rosalee quickly goes to aid her in the birth and Nick goes out to his car to get his first aid kit. Meanwhile, Vincent, sees Nick getting the first aid kit and going back into the cottage. Vincent hurries into the cottage as Jocelyn is beginning to push. He quickly kneels by her and holds her hand as the baby is born. As Vincent and Jocelyn are rejoicing, George barges in with a gun loaded with bullets of Sauver Sa Peau. Monroe and Vincent woge, but the Raub-Kondor is unfazed by the sight of a Blutbad. The hunter is distracted when Rosalee woges, but only to marvel at the sight of a Fuchsbau and how she's worth more than a Blutbad. Nick then asks him how much a Grimm is worth, which shocks George and Monroe tackles him though a wall. George woges and grabs a piece of the wall and hits Monroe in the head, knocking him out. George returns to the rest of the group, and Nick shoots George with his own gun, killing him and leaving him fully woged. The Glühenvolk take George's vehicle. They say they're heading to Alaska where there are a few more Glühenvolk. Nick calls in authorities to investigate, and says "hopefully they arrive before the drug wears off." An armed squad arrive, to find the Raub-Kondor still woged in Maureen's stolen truck. Shocked, they surround the area, but the drug wears off and George is once again in human form. Press Release Mysterious cow mutilations and reports of glowing creatures put Nick on a case that forces him to question the existence of aliens within the Wesen world. He also meets a strange UFO expert who seems to know more than he’s letting on. Meanwhile, Nick digs further into the key, and Juliette's romantic memories of Nick start coming back in a big way. Wesen Images Promo images 219-promo.jpg 219-promo2.jpg 219-promo3.jpg 219-promo4.jpg 219-promo5.jpg 219-promo6.jpg 219-promo7.jpg 219-promo8.jpg 219-promo9.jpg 219-promo10.jpg 219-promo11.jpg 219-promo12.jpg Promo trailer images 219 Gluhenvolk-promo trailer.png 219_bird_wesen.png 219-Glühenvolk promo.png Videos Select scenes Promo video Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on March 2, 2013. *Russell Hornsby (Hank Griffin) and Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) were not credited and did not appear. Continuity Captain Renard told Nick that the royal families have 4 of the 7 keys to go along with Nick's Key and it is unknown where the last 2 keys are. Trivia *This is the first episode where a baby Wesen is shown.